1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, to single-ended high-speed data communication links.
2. Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may deploy various electronic components in one or more integrated circuit (IC) devices and/or on one or more circuit boards. The electronic components may include processing devices, storage devices, communications transceivers, display drivers, and the like. In one example, a processing device may be provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may communicate with one or more memory devices on the same PCB and/or on a different PCB. The processor may communicate with the memory devices using a high-speed communication link that supports unidirectional and bidirectional channels for data and control signals.
In a multi-wire interface, the maximum speed of the communication link and the ability of a receiver to capture data may be limited by the maximum time variation related to transitions of signals transmitted on the communication link. In a multi-wire interface, transitions on different wires may exhibit different variations of signal transition times, which can cause the outputs of receivers in a receiving device to change at different times with respect to a data or symbol boundary. Large transition time differences in multi-wire signals can limit the throughput on the communication link by significantly restricting the period of the transmission clock.